Ducky Doj
Ducky (11DJF002) was First Seen on June 12, 2011 at the campus around the research area with her older sister Oriole (11DJF001) and their younger brother Jay (11DJM003). They were each wounded and limping as they had all been reciently attacked by the Deathnotes Pack. There were filmers at the Kazi Reserve at the time and they were looking for a small group to follow and film and the Doj, Ducky's group, were the perfect subjects. Her sister and brother were both given radio collars the filming began. All went well and each member was habutated and observed by the people who were at Kazi. However, in September, they three were lounging in their favorite tree and were attacked by the Deathnotes. They tried to escape but couldn't run fast enough and were caught. They were forced to fight their way out of the 27 strong rival group. Jay, who recieved the least concerned injury, broke and ran. He was followed by both Oriole and Ducky. However, the Deathnotes continued to charge the nomads and Ducky's deep injuries kept her from running away fast. The Deathnotes had almost caught up to her when her older sister Oriole went back for her and created a diversion, allowing Ducky to escape but Oriole was badly salvaged in the process and absent from her siblings for a little while. Ducky and Jay met up at the point rock in front of the main research house and began to tend to their injuries. Oriole joined them, bloody and dragging her left hind leg, late in the afternoon and wasn't expected to survive. However, she pulled through and began the long road to recovery. Then, in October, five Deathnotes males joined the group and ousted Jay. Ducky courted with one of the males named Colt while Oriole observed the fighting males, Bones and Roan, closely. Jay returned in the evening and with him he brought back evicted Deathnotes female Shadow, who was allowed to join the group without beign attacked by Oriole and Ducky. By November, Oriole, Ducky and Shadow were all pregnant. However, all the males except Roan, Bones and Colt and went roving. Her brother Jay also left the group and dissapeared after and alarm call. In December, Shadow gave birth to a litter of two, followed by Ducky the next day on December 3. Her kits were Possom, Rat, Stag and Doe while Shadow's kits were Spike and Drop Tine. Surprisingly, none of the Doj females killed any of the others' kits. Even Oriole, who was the last one left pregnant, allowed other litters to survive. She later gave birth to her own litter on December 7 to three kits named Raccoon, La Kiri Meeriali and Pheonix. Sadly, Shadow's son Drop-Tine was predated on December 31, 2011 but the rest of the litter survived. Oriole then got pregnant again. Ducky, however, did not concieve because Colt, her former mate, was no longer within the group. Her sister gave birth again on February 13, 2012 to Russle-Wayne, Oreos, Maple and Theind, only two days after Roan, the father of the litter, dissapeared. The litter survived and six days later, two wild males named 12DJM017 and 12DJM018 immigrated into the pack where 12DJM017 took over as the dominate male. However, Ducky grew restless as a subordinate female and began to challenge her older sister. They two eventually fought as well as Shadow joining in. Oriole attacked Ducky violently and evicted her. Ducky returned to the pack's burrow but Oriole moved dens that afternoon, leaving Ducky abandoned. She eventually caught up to her group and followed them at a distance but each time she approached, she was chased away. Ducky followed the group at a distance but was not allowed back in the group. Eventually she dissapeared and was Last Seen on March 27, 2012. Category:Subordinate Females Category:Doj Individuals Category:Last Seen Cats